Just Say Yes Already!
by letswriteafairytale
Summary: James Potter is trying to convince Lily Evans to go with him to Hogsmeade, but she's just so stubborn! ONE-SHOT!


**Hi! I know its been awhile since I've posted anything new, but for the last month, I've been obsessed with Jily, like OMG THEY ARE SO PERFECT! I wanted to write a little something based on them and came up with this in about 30 minutes. I hope you enjoy it! I love doing one-shots! :) And expect to see more of James and Lily from me! ^_^ And I know this is pretty long for a one-shot, but I had so many things I wanted them to say, I had to include everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honestly! **

**Just Say Yes Already!**

"Oi, Evans!"

Lily sighed and ran a hand down her face. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Besides you, my lovely flower?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Haha, you're so funny." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" His demeanor had completely changed, from arrogant and cocky to nervous and adorable.

Lily smirked, something she only did when around James. "And what do I get out of it if I say yes?"

"You get to enjoy being in my company?" James replied, giving her a wink.

"I don't know, Potter…" Lily said dramatically and with a wave of her hand.

James gave a little pout and even stomped his foot. "Awh, come on, Evans! How are we ever gonna get to really know each other if you always turn me down?" Lily didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"But I already know all about you, Potter." James raised an eyebrow at her.

Lily continued, "You're a rich pure-blood, an only child who gets everything he wants, the captain of the Quidditch team, is second best in academics, behind me of course, is popular with all the girls, is favored by all the teachers, is handsome, is-"

James cut her off by giving a loud laugh, "Before you continue saying more wonderful things about me, Evans, repeat the last thing you just said."

Lily gave him a confused look, "Is?"

James rolled his eyes, Lily was the smartest student in their year, but sometimes she was completely oblivious. "Before that, flower."

"Oh," Lily seemed to remember and her face matched the color of her hair. "Is uh- is"

"Go on." James encouraged her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Is handsome." She grunted out.

James took a step closer to her and put his mouth near her ear, "Always knew you found me attractive, Evans."

Lily didn't know what to say, she didn't mean to say he was handsome, she was just stating the obvious facts about him, but of course she would never tell him that.

She pushed him back, "Well," She mumbled, at a loss for words, "You find me attractive too!"

James shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

They just stood there, Lily looking anywhere besides at James, and James trying to get Lily to look at him.

"So?" James asked.

"So what?"

"Are you going with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow or not?"

Lily had been asked by a couple of other boys in their year, but turned all of them down, she was wondering if she should mention it to Potter, to see what he'd do. He always got jealous when other boys were around Lily, asking her out and complimenting her. Lily finished all of the work that was assigned over the weekend and decided she wanted to have some fun.

"Like I said, Potter, I don't know." Lily rocked back and forth on her feet and clasped her hands.

"It's a yes or no question, Evans." She could see that he was getting agitated.

"A couple of other boys had asked me earlier and I don't kn-"

James cut her off with a growl. "Then just say no!"

Lily giggled, "Why? A few of them were quite cute."

He frowned at her. "Probably not as cute as me."

"On the contrary, the blonde-haired Ravenclaw boy that asked me could be more handsome than you. He had amazing blue eyes!"

James crossed his arms, "And what did you say to him?"

"I said no."

"Oh? And if you say he is as handsome as you make him out to be, then why did you turn him down?"

Lily crossed her arms too, "Because."

James chuckled, "Because why?"

"Because!"

"Because isn't really an answer."

"It is for me!"

"Look, Evans, if you had really wanted to go with that Ravenclaw kid, you would have said yes, but you didn't, so I guess you might as well go with me, yea?"

"And why would I want to go with you?!"

"I'd tell you all the reasons why you should, but you already did that yourself earlier, so…"

"What?! I never said-"

James cut her off and mimicked her voice, "You're a rich pure-blood, the captain of the Quidditch team, popular with the girls and teachers," His own voice came back, "And let's not forget, you think I'm handsome." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"So what!"

"So that means you're somewhat attracted to me! Why are you making this so difficult?! Just say yes already!"

Lily could not keep this up anymore, over the years of their bickering, she always won the fights, but he got her this time.

"Fine! Ugh! You are such a-"

His eyes widened and gave out a joyful laugh, "Finally!" James scooped her into his arms and lifted her off the ground, twirling her.

"Calm down, Potter! Put me down!"

He put her down and placed his hands on either side of her head, "I knew you would say yes some day!" He kissed both of her cheeks and ruffled her hair. Lily laughed at how happy he was, "Alright, Potter, alright!"

He hugged her once more and then exclaimed, "See you tomorrow, my beautiful flower!" He turned to walk away, and then suddenly turned back to her. "Oh, and if you ever see that Ravenclaw guy, tell me, I'd like to have a word with him." With that, he winked and walked away again.

Lily hummed and thought, _"Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad."_


End file.
